1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a takeover information transmission system, a takeover information transmission device, an information terminal, a takeover information transmission method, and a takeover information transmission program.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of techniques for causing mutually different devices to provide guidance on a route along which a user moves, there has been suggested a system including one device and the other device that carries out communication with the one device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-189438 (JP 2012-189438 A)). In this system, in order for the other device to provide guidance on a route on which the one device has been providing guidance, route information that is being utilized in the one device is transmitted to the other device.
However, in JP 2012-189438 A, only route information is simply transmitted from the one device to the other device, so there is a possibility that the reproducibility of a route on which the one device has been providing guidance as a route in the other device decreases. For example, if the version of map information that is used to generate a route is different between the one device and the other device, even when the other device generates a route by using the route information received from the one device, the other device is not able to generate the same route as the route generated by the one device. For this reason, there is a possibility that a decrease in the reproducibility of a route becomes remarkable. Therefore, as for the technique described in JP 2012-189438 A, there is room for improvement from the viewpoint of the convenience of a user in providing guidance on corresponding routes by using mutually different devices.